Classroom 5-B
The Classroom 5-B (教室 5-B; Kyōshitsu 5-B) is a major setting in DxD: tengu, being the classroom the protagonist Kuroda Toujou, his classmates and harem attend to study and share a "youthful high-school life". Being dubbed 'the worst classroom of the whole Kuoh academy', and unable to be seen by normal human students, Classroom 5-B gathers the most vicious and powerful creatures that, for whatever reasons, wants to study in a human environment. Being unable to control them all, Sona Sitri made such class specially for those said creatures in order to contain and calm them down. History Not much is known about Classroom 5-B's history, but it is known that it used to be a fairly normal homeroom class in the past. However, after Sona Sitri being elected as the student Council president, several demonic/holy/supernatural creatures began to gather around Kuoh city with the objective to attend Kuoh academy. With both her and Rias Gremory unable to contain them all, the heiress of the Sitri made a special class exclusive for the said beings, with the intention to contain them without provoking their wrath, sealed with a special spell that hides their location from normal humans. Overview Staff & Students Teachers * Ichinose Hanekawa '(Real name: Joy; fallen angel) - Homeroom teacher. * '''Nanashi Hanai '(Tulpa) - Substitute teacher(?) * '''Mars Dragoumis (Real name: Ares; Greek god) - P.E. teacher/martial art club advisor * Nikholas Bludvist (Human) - Alchemist teacher/science club Advisor Class Representatives * Kazehana Tendou(Real name: Akasha Valefor; devil) - Class president * Naze Abarai(Hellhound-turned-devil) - Class vice-president. Students First Years * Kuroda Toujou '(Human; Sacred gear user) - First year * 'Emily Scarlet '(Real name: Remilia Valac; Devil) - First Year * 'Akiko Kurama (Kitsune-turned-devil) - First Year * Eriko Mochizuki '(Human/Grimreaper-turned-devil) - First year * 'Oda Nobunaga (Human-turned-devil; Sacred-gear user) * Karen Itoshiki '(Ghoul) - First year * '''Kyouko Nijimura '(uber-dimensional witch) - First year * 'Ryuuko Hidetora '(Dragon) - First year * 'Yasuko Akuto '(sacred gear-user) - First year * 'Anju Iida ('Angel) - First year * 'Isono Kumori '(arachne) - First year * 'Shion Kawabata '(Yuki-onna) - First year * 'Mitsuo Daimon '(Sacred Gear-user) - First year Second Years * '''Rubedo (Homunculus) - Second year * Mineta iori '(slime) - Second year * 'Kaede Nakiri (Human; sacred gear uer) - Second year * Akaki Midoriyama '(Sacred Gear-user) - Second Year * '''Homura Merahara '(Fire being) - Second year * 'Taiga Mihara '(Fox spirit) - Second year * 'Koyomi Tokikaze '(Esper) - Second year * [[Astolfo Varnay|'''Astolfo Varnay]] (human-turned-vampire) - Second Year Third Years * Shinobu Akira '(Assassin/Sacred Gear user) - Third year * '''Toshinori Yamakawa '(copy/clone maker) - Third year * 'Maya Yamada '(Sacred Gear-user) - Third Year * 'Kurono Shirono '(greek Demi-god) - Third Year * '''Benimaru Himejima (Human) - Third Year * Kotone Kuromine '(Nekomata) - Third Year * '''Hifumi Isoroku '(Dragon) - Third year * 'Jurai Minamotono '(Summoner/tamer) - Third year * 'Masumi Yumeno '(Succubus) - Third year * 'Kokonotsu Nouri '(Devil)- Third year Trivia * The idea of the said Classroom 5-B is based on Classroom 13-Я from '''DxD; Haremonogatari. * The ratio of boys/girls, like the rest of Kuoh academy, is that more of female students than male ones. * It is noted that the homeroom teacher Hanekawa/Joy tries to kill herself every friday, thus causing the students to mostly skip classes on that day of the week. Category:DxD: Tengu Category:Terminology (Tengu) Category:Locations (Tengu)